


A Magical Surprise

by itsinthestars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Intense Stares, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Pining, Ravenclaw, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Slow Burn, Snow, Snowball Fight, Soft Ben Solo, Treat, Winter, just a good feel reylo fic, pride and prejudice book, sweet and soft reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Both in Ravenclaw House, best friends Rey and Ben Solo, share a moment of longing that turns into a magical surprise...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	A Magical Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStolenQuill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStolenQuill/gifts).



> So, this is my first time writing a Harry Potter/Reylo Crossover so ahh hope it's okay :)
> 
> These two prompts inspired this treat fic <3
> 
> Prompt 3: University settings (professors, postgrads, undergrads... I'm thinking less about the wild parties and more about the libraries, scented candles, study groups, tutoring, studying at cozy coffee shops, exams, lectures... (also, sdfgfh, like, maybe a University with beautiful historical old buildings? A made-up one would be a-okay, doesn't necessarily have to be Oxbridge or anything c:)
> 
> And 
> 
> 7\. Prompt 3 could totes be Hogwarts or Jedi Academy instead of Uni if you'd rather that

It was another peaceful evening spent in the Ravenclaw Tower for Rey Ridley and Ben Solo. Rey was sitting in a royal blue oversized chair, scribbling away with her quill on an essay for her Astronomy course. She sighed in delight as the pumpkin-scented candles she lit earlier still held an aroma in the tower. She paused and looked straight ahead at her best friend, Ben Solo, laying on the blue satin couch. It was large enough to fit his frame. He was reading a muggle book she had gifted him for his birthday, the classic _Pride and Prejudice_.

"What part are you on?" Rey asked, curious what he thought about her favorite novel of all time.

Ben laid the book open, on his chest, and took off his reading glasses. He stretched his long legs. "Elizabeth just rejected Darcy." Ben shrugged. "After insulting her family and breaking up Jane and Bingley, good for her honestly...But there's something about them I do like."

Rey smiled, "Just you wait."

"This is one of the most popular books with muggles?"

"Indeed. It's romantic—you'll see." Rey nodded, catching Ben's expression of hope and then looked to her left. The crackle could be heard from the nearby fireplace, making the room feel cozy and warm. The turn of pages could be heard from students, sitting at tables, studying, and reading at the opposite wall, filled with bookcases of books.

Rey was reading over her essay when Ben caught her eye. He was sitting down, the book at his side. He was looking at her way and when she caught his eye, he looked straight away, picking up the book. He said, "Thank you, again. I'm enjoying it," he said sincerely. Rey nodded back and looked away for a second until his voice brought her back to attention. "Have you decided what you're going to do over winter break?"

"Yes." Rey looked around the tower and snuggled closer to the chair. "I'm going to stay here. It's our last year and my last Christmas here, _home_." She says that word with a grin.

"I'll stay here too and like last year, for New Year's, we could visit my family if you like." He looked at her with a hopeful glance, hoping she would agree.

Rey thought about the homemade goodies his grandmother made and the times they would ride together in his father's vintage flying car called the Millennium Falcon. What she always cherished was spending more time with Ben. "I'd love to, thank you for inviting."

"Always," he said, without a breath. 

Both Rey and Ben stared at each other then, their eyes locked on to one another, and it's as if they both feel something electric in the air, pulling them towards one another for something _more_ beyond friendship. This moment, this feeling between them, lifted when someone opened the door, making them both quickly look away but curious what they just felt.

The next day, after leaving Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, the whole Hogsmeade Village was glistening with decorative lights of all colors, dangling near the window shops. It was a chilly afternoon but one of the favorite places Rey and Ben liked to go together.

They came upon some frosted bushes and trees. Rey admired the snow all around them, loving this time of the year when all of sudden she felt a snowball hit her arm. She looked and saw Ben throw another snowball, this time hitting her shoulder. "You!" she playfully yelled.

She quickly made a snowball, dodged his, and hit the side of his head, the snow sparkled in his locks. For a few minutes, they played like children, not worrying about the Newts next year nor when they will start jobs at the Ministry of Magic.

Both collapsed on the snow next to each other, their arms touched. Rey looked at him. "Last night Ben, when there was that moment between us, our stares...I felt something. It's something that I've felt for a while."

Ben looked at Rey with intensity and sat up. "You felt it too?" He asked.

Rey's eyes enlarged slightly as she got up and faced Ben. "Yes. It's as if I wanted to stare at you forever and I wouldn't get bored."

Ben nodded. "Exactly. I believe this past year, well there's been something different and..." He closed his mouth, looked nervous, but then said, "If you're feeling the same, well I'm relieved because—"

Rey put her mitten covered finger over Ben's lips and said, "I know."

They both smiled at one another and something caught their attention above them. A mistletoe was levitated just a couple feet from the top of their heads. They both looked around and didn't see anyone. They looked back at each other at the same time.

"Well, it looks like someone or something is pushing us—" Ben said as he moved closer to Rey the same time she moved closer to him. The chilliness of the snow made their breaths visible before them as Rey moved an inch closer and had her lips touch his gently. She responded quickly, running her fingers through his hair, as Ben moved closer to her, putting a hand on her waist, his other hand caressing her cheek. They both broke apart and chuckled together before they kissed underneath the magical mistletoe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked TheStolenQuill : )  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
